Round and Round
by jg13145
Summary: Lily Evans singing her true feelings to James Potter? What is going on? Song fic that includes "Round and Round" by Selena Gomez.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_** Harry Potter**_** or **_**Round and Round **_**They belong to their respectful owners.**__**J.K Rowling is an amazing and brilliant author. Selena Gomez is an inspiring singer.**__

"You're not leaving until you sing", said Alice

"But Alice…"  
>"No, Lily. Potter (pun intended) just needs you to sing one song that's it, One song. What won't kill you will make you stronger won't it?"<p>

"I guess, but I'm only doing it before anyone else starts nagging me."

"All right then. What'll it be?  
>"I don't know. I enjoy listening to music, but I'm not much of a singer."<p>

"Uh huh. Says the girl who's been fancying Potter"

" How many times do I have to tell you Alice that I do not fancy James? We're just friends. Besides It'd be to cliché since he's the Head Boy and I'm the Head Girl."

"I don't believeit! You just called Potter James."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"I-I…"

"Fancy James Potter?"  
>"Alright. I'll admit it. I fancy James bleeding Potter. There are you happy?"<p>

"Yes"

"So can I go now?"

:"'re gonna sing"

"but Alice"

"No buts"

"Fine"

"I've got the perfect song for you"

"Really?"

"Yes"  
>"Trust me. If James doesn't do anything I will personally make sure he asks you out."<p>

"Okay"

Lily's POV

What the hell was I getting myself into? I mean, was I ready to admit to the entire Gryffindor common room my feelings for James Potter? Hell no, but then again I might never get another chance. So it was now or never I guess.

II looked through he crowd and saw James looking at me curiously as if he didn't know what to expect. I got butterflies in my stomach. I opened my mouth and stated to sing.

Round & Round

Round & Round

Round & Round

Round & Round

You see me standing there

And act like you don't know me

But last night you were calling me

Saying you want me

Oh why you always make me feel

Like I'm the one that's crazy

You got my heart racing

My my heart racing

Boy, I need you here with me

We can't go on this way

I'm falling hard for you

All I can say

We're going round & round

We're never gonna stop going round & round

We'll never get where we're going

Round & round

Well you're gonna miss me

Cause I'm getting dizzy going

Round & round & round

You come to pull me close

And whisper in my ear

You always told me lies

I've cried out all my tears

I brush my feelings to the side

But then you bring them back

Bring them back

Now you got me singing

Boy, I need you here with me

We can't go on this way

I'm falling hard for you

All I can say

We're going round & round

We're never gonna stop going round & round

We'll never get where we're going

Round & round

Well you're gonna miss me

Cause I'm getting dizzy going

Round & round & round

Love me or love me not

I'm staring at the clock

I pick them flower petals off

And then I watch them drop

Love me or love me not

I'm staring at the clock

I pick them flower petals off

And then I watch them drop

Boy, I need you here with me

We can't go on this way

I'm falling hard for you

All I can say

We're going round & round

We're never gonna stop going round & round

We'll never get where we're going

Round & round

Well you're gonna miss me

Cause I'm getting dizzy going

Round & round & round

We're never gonna stop going

Round & round

We'll never get where we're going

Round & round

Well you're gonna miss me

Cause I'm getting dizzy going

Round & round & round

Uoh uoh uoh

Uoh uoh uoh

Uoh uoh uoh

**AN: What'd you think? Suggestions? Reviews are appreciated or you can send me a ! Next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to** ShootinStar0, Ooheleth**, **Jayjaypotter12**, **and Bookworn 299** for reviewing or subscribing. I appreciate it! I think this is gonna be the last chapter to this story. If you guys request another chapter or something, I might wtite one. I don't know. **

**Lily's POV**

I heard everyone cheer as ended the song. I was dumbfounded.

Was I that good of a singer, I don't think so? No. I can't be. Alice probably charmed my voice to sound better than it really sounds, but wait a minute Lily… you're top of the class at Charms. Alice wouldn't be able to pull some like that off.

"Lily you alright?", I heard someone ask.

I looked up it was none other than James Potter. (**AN: Everyone went back to their usual business and isn't paying any attention to these two)** "Oh. I'm fine James. Couldn't be any better," I replied I bit to quickly.

"Are you sure Evans? Because you seem awfully nervous about something?"

_Or someone ._"No. I I'm sure," I reassure him.

"Okay.", he told me." Blimey. This is hard." He ran his hand through his jet-black hair.

As I saw him do that I half wished I was the running my hands through his hair. I shook the idea out of my head before I did anything stupid.

"What's hard", I asked curiously?

"It's nothing." James still had his hand in his hair. As if on instinct, I reached up an grabbed his hand pulled it down. I intertwined it with mine. Butterflies started to move in my stomach.

"James…", I started. I had a weird feeling he was going to ask those six words that had annoyed me for the past six years so being a Gryffindor and all, I took the first step. "I'd love to go out with you."

**AN: What did you think? Leave a review or send me a PM. Thanks. Should I do third chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

James POV

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. Evans. _The_ Lily Evans that I had been chasing my entire Hogwarts life had said yes. Before I had even said anything. I was frozen as though I was under one of her Full Body-Bind Curses.

"Potter, are you alright?,"she asked again. She was still holding my hand. I blushed.

_Snap out of it Prongs,_ I thought to myself._ You finally got Evans and you're acting like an idiot. Be a man an act up._

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you wanna head back to the Heads' Dorms?", I asked.

"Sure," she replied

We headed out the Gryffindor Tower and down the seventh floor corridor. Lily and me were still holding hands. Not that I didn't mind or anything. It was silent all the way to the dorms until were in our common room. The common room looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room except that it was more private and quiet,

"James?", said Lily, breaking the silence," what's gonna happen now?"

I looked at her and got lost in her emerald green eyes. "I- Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

**Lily' s POV**

Well I was even more shocked than before when he asked to be his girlfriend. I was rendered speechless. I took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth. _Was I finally ready to be James Potter's girlfriend even though I still hadn't gone out with him?_

AN: Scary Music plays…finally left you with a cliffhanger didn't I? So what do you guys think is gonna happen next? Leave a review or send me a PM! Thanks! In the Meanwhile, you can check out my other Fanfics: _Voldemort's Gonna Die _and _You Belong With Me Ron_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This might be the last update for a while. I start my junior year of high school this Monday and I go to a school where homework can get in the way. Just letting you guys know before you start wondering why I'm not updating. Just wondering: How long should the story be? I don't wanna write a story and not finish it. To be honest I had originally just planned this to be a one-shot. I'm making this up as I go.

Lily's POV

"Yes I said.

James looked at stunned. His eyes were as big as Galleons and as if his birthday, Halloween and Christmas had come early, all rolled into one! "Really?", he asked me.

"Yes James", I replied blushing madly.

"You look cute when you blush"

_Where the hell did that come from? Was he always that cheeky and flirtatious with me?_ I .was silent still. The hand that wasn't hold my other hand came up, brushed some of my hair out of my face, and then stoked my cheek. I felt tingles there and my heart started to speed up. If he only knew was he was doing tome.

"You okay Lils?", he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"

I stared into his yes and blushed again. I swear he was gonna kill me if he kept doing that! What was it with me and all of a sudden getting lost in his eyes? This wasn't like me a few minutes ago? I hate Alice!

It felt like forever you could say, but somehow James started to lean in. I guess you could say it was coming. I got excited but nervous. This was my first kiss and I didn't wanna mess it up. I just relaxed and let my instincts take over. I leaned in and James's lips met mine.

It was unforgettable to say the least. One of James's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer while the other held the back of my neck. The moment my lips met his, my eyes fluttered closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss started out as a soft gentle one but soon it developed into what some would say a full snogging session.

We didn't break apart until we came up for air breathing heavily.

I didn't want to look at James, but I did. He was grinning like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the long absence! Junior year has already taken it's toll on me. 2 AP courses and 2 Pre-AP courses WITH an additional college-level course in advanced filmmaking. Why am I in my third year of filmmaking? I don't know I guess I have to say the cinematography alongside the visual and special effects from the Harry Potter films had something to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

"James stop grinning. You look like an idiot.", I said even if he did look kind of cute.

_What the hell am I thinking?_ snap out of it Lily

"Sorry Lily. It's just that it's-well," he trailed off. Honestly what am I gonna do with him? Oh well I did get myself in this mess, Now I have to pay price.

"It's alright. What are gonna do now?", I asked. To be honest I wasn't ready to face all the Gryffindor let alone the school.

"What d'you mean?", James asked.

"When are we gonna tell everyone else?"

"Oh. About that…."

"You have no idea do you?

"Nope"

"James!", I slapped his arm.

"Ow. Lily! What the bloody hell in Merlin's name was that for?"

"I thought you would have a plan!"

"Why me?"

"I don't know? Maybe the fact that you're good at lying to people and getting out of trouble and pulling off pranks you twat", I ranted.

"Oh"

"Now you decide to use your brain"

"Well-Wait? What does my lying to people have anything to do with this?"

I looked down. I was turning as red as my hair. He was gonna find out my secret.

"Lily?"

He took his hand lifted my face up. I didn't want to look at him. "Lils. Look at me. What's wrong?"

I was forced to look at him now. "I don't want any one to find out we're together now".

"Why?"

"I don't wanna be the center of attention and besides I'm not ready to face anyone else yet. I mean we've been together only what? Not even 2 hours."

"Is that what's wrong? You're scared what everyone else will say?"

I gave him a nod. At least I knew he understood. I was glad I waited until this year to go out with him. I'm sure a 14,15 or 16-year old James would've left me immediately to brag about it. I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing", I said shaking my head." I'm just glad you understand."

"Lily I'm sure the majority of the school will actually be cheering when they find out. They've been telling you for years to go out with me. Well except for the Slytherins. Who gives a damn about the Slythersnobs anyways? The important thing is that no one will really be surprised so you're gonna be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?"

"Can we still wait to tell everyone please?"

"For you anything milady"

"James…"

"Yes Lils"

"Shut up and quit with the nicknames"

"Yes dear?"

I slapped his arm again.

"Okay. Fine I'll stop."

"Thank you. I'm going to bed", I said as I got up.

"No you're not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another ? Comments? Reviews? Suggestions? You can send me a review or a PM. I need help. I know what the next chapter is going to be but I'm currently having writer's block. It's a really bad case. If you guys have any ideas as to how this story should go shoot me a Pm or review. Anything will help at the !<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long absence. Please forgive me! I finally got some more inspiration! I'll try to update when I can.

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is: Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7 and the Blu-Ray/DVD combo Ultimate Editions of all the movies. If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be wishing for this would I?

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk?", James asked me.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "A walk? Now?" He nodded to both questions.

"There's nothing wrong with it is there?"

"No its just that it's dark out."

"Is that what I hear? Someone's scared!", he said taunting me.

"Scared Potter? You wish." I replied irritably.

"Someone's a little feisty tonight"

"Shut it., I said punching him.

"What the hell-?"

"You complete _arse_ James Potter!", I cried running to my room.

When I reached my room I fell unto the bed and cried into my pillow. _Ugh,__why __does__ he __have __to __make__ me__ so __angry?__ One__ minute__ I__'__m __happy __the __next __thing__ I__ know__ is__ that __I__'__m__ pissed __off__ at__ him.__Boys __are__ idiots_, I tell myself

**James POV**

_What__ did__ I __do?_, I asked myself. It wasn't normal for Lily to be acting like this. _Should __I __go__ after __her?__ If__ I__ do__ and __she __doesn__'__t__ want__ to __see__ me?__ But__ what __if__ she __does_? _Girls__ and__ their __ruddy__ feelings__ Why__ do__ they__ have__ to__ be__ so__ confusing?_, I asked myself. Knowing Lily, I thought it would be best if I left her. I went to bed worried.

* * *

><p>Reviews or PMs are appreciated!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Whatever you recognize comes from _the __Deathly__ Hallows._Both book and movies. If I mess up a line or quote,please forgive me. I'm doing this from the top of my head. I just twisted them to fit the chapter..

**Lily's POV**

I fell asleep a little while after I went into my room. I barely got any sleep. I was haunted by a dream, or nightmare. I don't know what to call it. One minute I was dreaming about marrying James and next thing I knew was that I was in house with James and a 1 year-old baby in his arms. The baby had jet-black hair and emerald-green hair. He looked exactly like James except for the eyes. The eyes on his face were mine. Was he our son?

James handed me the baby. "Blimey he's heavy", the words slipping out of my mouth before I could say anything.

"Obviously Lily. Harry's 14 months old Are you okay?", he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit nervous", I replied. It felt weird being in this place.

"Lils I know that You-Know Who's after Harry but we can trust Peter", he said.

"It's just that I have this weird feeling", I said playing along.I didn't know what he was talking about.

_Voldemort was after Harry? What could a-_

The door burst open

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off", I heard James scream.

I trusted him and ran out of the sitting room. As I turned my head I saw a flash of green light and a body drop. I heard movement so I continued with the baby still in my arms. I knew I had no time to contemplate about whether or not it was-It wasn't him. I just couldn't be.

I heard steps coming up the staircase so I went into one of the rooms and hid in there. I noticed it was a baby room. I assumed this is where Harry slept. I put him in his crib and used my wand to put boxes in from of the door. I knew there wasn't much time before he came to find us. I looked at the baby boy and felt sorry for him. I didn't know what made me say it but I guess I needed to comfort the both of us.

I knelt down in front of the crib and reached to touch him. He already had tears in his eyes.

"Harry you are so loved. Mama loves loves loves you", I said."Harry, be safe. Be strong".I was crying something happened to me, who was going to take care of him? Despite the fact that I don't know what was going on,I felt a need to protect him.I got up and turned around.

The door burst was wearing a hooded cloak so I couldn't see his face.I spread my arms.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!", I pleaded.

"Stand aside,you silly girl...stand aside,now,."he said.

"Not Harry, please no,take me,kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl-"

I saw him raise his wand and braced myself. _This was it. I was going to get killed and didn't even try to protect myself._I thought.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

><p>AN:Left you with a cliffhanger! Please review or comment,etc. Or send me a PM They're appreciated Thanks!<p> 


End file.
